Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to a hybrid positioning technique for a wireless communication system.
A wireless communication device can use various position estimation techniques to determine an unknown location of the wireless communication device based on communicating with a plurality of reference wireless communication devices with known locations. For example, the wireless communication device can employ time of arrival (TOA) positioning techniques that use the travel time of radio signals from the wireless communication device to the reference wireless communication devices to determine the unknown location. As another example, the wireless communication device can employ time difference of arrival (TDOA) positioning techniques that use the difference between the travel times of radio signals from the wireless communication device to a plurality of the reference wireless communication devices to determine the unknown location.